I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bolt cap assembly for covering and enclosing the exposed end of a nut and bolt assembly normally used in an external structure.
II. Description of the Prior Art
The most pertinent prior art known to applicant are U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,805,937, 1,936,624 and 1,994,978. The bolt cap assembly of the present invention is of a relatively simple design as compared to that of the prior art and is also more readily removed and reinstalled than that of the prior art referred to above.